A computing device may include a user interface that utilizes graphical tiles to provide access to computing objects. For example, graphical tiles may be used to represent media items, applications, contacts, settings, or virtually any other computing objects. User interfaces with graphical tiles may improve the user experience by allowing a user to quickly recognize and select desired objects. The computing device may present the tiles in a variety of formats.